


the surprising consequences of fan mail

by InscribedAnonymously



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Awkward Conversations, Hokuto's cute and precious and I love him, M/M, Rare Pairings, Self-Indulgent, Teasing, Under-Desk Blow Jobs, Why Did I Write This?, Yuzuru's kinky and precious and I love him too, embarrassed Hokuto, implied praise kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-19 23:57:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14883719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InscribedAnonymously/pseuds/InscribedAnonymously
Summary: Yuzuru just wanted to do some cleaning. It's not his fault that tidying up sometimes means making a little bit of a different mess, right?Or, Yuzuru sees Hokuto watching something interesting and it prompts him to give Hokuto a blow job.





	the surprising consequences of fan mail

**Author's Note:**

> haha good luck. idek what happened here.

“Hidaka-sama? Are you alright?”

Hokuto heard the words as if they were spoken at a distance but when he looked up, he saw Yuzuru Fushimi standing on the stair above him, concern on his expression.

“Fushimi…yes, thank you. I’m sorry to trouble you. I’m fine.”

Yuzuru’s lips thinned briefly as he evaluated the scenario and concluded Hokuto was not being truthful. Yuzuru was a butler-type after all, he disliked leaving messes unattended. Even when they were emotional in nature.

Hokuto was seated on the bottom step, an opened letter held loosely in one hand. Bad news, perhaps?

They were enjoying a rare holiday at the small university, with school officials forbidding them from practice or classwork for the afternoon in honor of the local celebration. Several of their comrades had gone into town to see a movie or go shopping, while others took naps or enjoyed tea in the garden. It was quiet, idyllic, and meant to be spent happily.

Yuzuru had been on his way to clean a section of hallway that had been neglected, sneaking away while his young master spent time with his classmates. He had not expected to encounter Hokuto here, and certainly not looking distressed.

 “Hidaka-sama, I know there are others you are closer to, but please consider sharing your troubles with me. If I can help, I will gladly do so.”

Hokuto shook his head again. “Truly, it’s not anything I can ask you to help me with. I was just caught off-guard. Thank you though.”

Yuzuru took a seat on the step next to Hokuto, spaced far enough not to crowd.

He did not ask again, merely sat companionably and waited. It was a trick he’d long ago mastered, that a patient silence would coax more secrets than any amount of badgering.

Hokuto proved unable to resist. With an embarrassed flush he handed over the letter to Yuzuru, who accepted it and scanned the contents.

Oh. Oh dear.

“Hidaka-sama, this is nothing to be concerned with. Please don’t let it distress you.”

Hokuto averted his eyes.

“I don’t know how to respond to it.”

Yuzuru nodded sympathetically. Hokuto’s letter was complicated to say the least.

“Must you respond? If it will upset you?”

“She put a lot of effort into it. It would be rude not to acknowledge it just because it isn’t…me.”

Yuzuru found himself drawn back to the picture Hokuto’s fan had sent. Well, one could argue it was quite unmistakably depicting Hokuto. It was the scenario that he probably objected to rather than a real argument it wasn’t a good likeness.

The artist had drawn Hokuto looking exhausted and wrung out from a clearly enthusiastic sexual adventure. His eyes were half-closed and his mouth looked swollen and kiss-bruised. His body was shown with bite and scratch marks, sweat drenched, and a well-endowed, faceless male partner was shown just beyond, the hint he was about to go another round with Hokuto more than evident.

The letter enclosed had not matched the content. It was rather a sweet, earnest fan message with the wish for Hokuto to find someone he could let down his guard with.

“Is it because the partner is male? Perhaps you could compliment her skill but return the drawing saying your preferences are different.”

Hokuto’s face flamed again.

“No, it’s...not that, exactly...” Had he seriously just admitted he wasn’t put off by a male partner? Could he really be having this conversation at all?

Yuzuru waited again. He’d be lying if he said his curiosity wasn’t peaked.

“Fushimi…do I…do I seem like the type of person who would…” He trailed off again, unable to put his thoughts into words.

Yuzuru didn’t laugh. This was a delicate matter. He chose his words carefully.

“You have always struck me as a very proper person, Hidaka-sama. But that does not mean you could not be…encouraged I suppose, to be a little less collected. I believe that is the feeling she wished to reach you, however oddly she elected to express it. The choice of a faceless partner after all...perhaps she wishes to hint there's more underneath the surface?”

Hokuto shot a disbelieving look at Yuzuru – he was hardly one to talk!

Yuzuru smiled at Hokuto’s expression and nodded an acknowledgment.

“Perhaps it is because I am usually around the young master, but those who call themselves my fans do not accuse me of stoicism.” He hummed briefly. “Possibly they attribute my caretaking abilities to extend to that area.”

“What do you mean?”

Yuzuru lowered his eyelashes for a moment before looking up with a wicked light in his eyes as he elaborated. “I suspect that of the two roles we see here, I am like the man without a face in this case.” He handed the drawing back.

Hokuto accepted it automatically as the words reached his brain.

“Does that mean you're hiding something?” He didn’t mean to say that and wanted to take it back.

Yuzuru’s expression went blank. Hokuto had never seen it that way before and it made him uneasy.

When he spoke, Yuzuru’s tone was deceptively mild though the light in his eyes had dimmed.

“Why do you ask, Hidaka-sama?” The honorific had never sounded so remote.

“I’m sorry, I didn't mean to pry.”

Yuzuru nodded his acceptance and looked curiously at Hokuto before relenting.

“I would encourage you to take your time and think over your reply. You are right that it deserves consideration, but you do not necessarily have to engage her further.”

Yuzuru stood and looked down at Hokuto again, taking in his flushed face and eyes slightly dazed from confusion. It would be quite easy to imagine Trickstar’s leader in his bed. He kept that to himself.

“Hidaka-sama, if you are ever sincerely curious about that answer, please find me. I will be happy to assist you in whatever way I can.” He was on his way before Hokuto had time to understand his meaning.

Hokuto sat there a while longer before carefully folding the letter back into its envelope. He wasn’t sure what to make of all of this but he did know he needed to think.

An hour later, Yuzuru was on his way to the library, cleaning supplies in hand. His goal now was a particularly cobwebby corner of the archives and his eyes gleamed with the anticipation of obliterating the scourge from sight.

Expecting the library to be abandoned since they were not supposed to study that day, he was rather shocked to see Hokuto busily researching something on his laptop. Whatever it was must be giving him trouble as he kept frowning and shifting in his seat. Hokuto did not notice him.

Yuzuru let him be, quietly making his way to the archive and attacking the cobwebs that dared defile the space. It took only moments and all might have been well, but the especially quiet atmosphere of the day, with none of the students walking past in the hallway or shuffling for books meant sound carried more easily.

And what a sound it was.

Yuzuru stopped in his tracks as a low groan - a soft, intimate sound that wasn’t meant to be released - reached his ears. He closed his eyes as he absorbed it, the frustration and hint of need, cut off as its owner realized they'd made it. Opening his eyes slowly and knowing that Hokuto’s _research_ was likely not academic hit him low in his stomach.

He gathered his things and made his way back to the off-set nook Hokuto had claimed, approaching from behind.

Yuzuru automatically channeled his soldier training as he quieted his footsteps. His suspicions were confirmed as he got a glimpse of Hokuto’s monitor.

Hokuto Hidaka, the ever so proper leader of the wholesome Trickstar unit, was watching adult videos. And it was apparently getting to him if that noise was anything to go by.

Yuzuru’s mind blanked for a moment. What on earth had prompted Hokuto to watch that sort of thing _here_ of all places? Even as his incredulousness was raised he realized that was the answer.

Nobody should be here today. Hokuto had rightly assumed one of his friends or classmates might intrude upon him in the dorm. Other places would incur similar risk, there was no real way to anticipate the movements of all the students. The library would have seemed a safe haven since few normal university students would give up the free day and voluntarily barricade themselves inside.

Yuzuru smiled. Luckily, he was not quite normal. Deliberately mirroring their encounter from earlier, he called out, “Hidaka-sama? Are you alright?”

Hokuto reacted poorly. Even he would admit that.

Jerking around to face Yuzuru, Hokuto nearly fell out of his chair and had to catch himself on the back of it as he tried to stand. Finally getting his feet under him, Hokuto couldn't quite believe this had happened.

“Fushimi!” Panicking he half-turned and slammed his laptop closed, praying the other hadn’t seen.

“You don’t have to stop on my account. Feel free to continue. I just wanted to make sure you were alright, it sounded as if you were in distress.”

Hokuto flushed and closed his eyes tightly, praying this was a nightmare. When he opened his eyes again and saw Yuzuru still standing there, he realized he had no such luck.

Yuzuru laughed quietly, he couldn’t help it. He did feel some sympathy for Hokuto, but this entire situation appealed to him on a far less friendly level, a side he hadn’t been able to indulge in quite a long time.

He walked closer, setting his supplies down and opening Hokuto’s laptop even as the other offered a weak protest.

Yuzuru studied the scene as it resumed playing. One of the men was on his back with his legs hooked over his partner’s shoulders as the second man slowly bobbed his head up and down. It was a tame encounter as far as these things went but he didn’t second-guess his instinct that this was likely the first time Hokuto had watched something like this.

He reached out with one finger and tipped Hokuto’s face up to meet his gaze. Yuzuru had only three centimeters on Hokuto and it seemed perfect at this moment for keeping their eyes locked.

“Ask me now.”

Hokuto didn’t understand and he was trying not to listen to the sounds coming from his laptop – the moans and wetness sounding indecent in the otherwise quiet room.

Prodding again, Yuzuru spoke, quiet and with an edge of a purr, “Ask me if there's something underneath the mask.”

Hokuto didn’t quite understand why, but he felt like Fushimi was asking permission for something. And Hokuto wasn’t sure he wanted to deny it.

“Are…are you…” he had to stop and swallow the lump in his throat, but Yuzuru was waiting, patient and inexorable. “…is there something?” It was harder to say than he imagined and he didn’t quite manage it in full. His meaning was understood nonetheless.

Yuzuru’s smile was gentle but not the least bit tame and it set Hokuto’s nerves on high alert.

Moving a little closer so he caged Hokuto against the back of his chair, he leaned in to murmur in Hokuto’s ear, “Oh yes.”

Although no elaboration followed, it was an answer Hokuto’s body understood and his skin seemed to electrify in response. Hokuto reached behind himself to grab the chair back for support. He didn’t realize it made his hips tilt forward, but Yuzuru certainly did.

“Hidaka-sama, may I help you?” It was so exquisitely polite that Yuzuru could have been asking Hokuto if he needed help preparing lunch. As unbalanced as Hokuto was, even he didn’t need to imagine that right now, Yuzuru was seeing _him_ as the meal to be prepared.

Hokuto’s head was nodding before he realized it and Yuzuru did not waste time.

He leaned in, lightly brushing his lips across Hokuto’s, pleased when they parted. It seemed Hokuto had been paying attention to the video. It gave him an idea.

Yuzuru broke the kiss after only a moment, stepping away as he went back to his supplies and extracted several soft, supple towels. When he returned he placed one in the seat Hokuto had vacated and gently guided him back down with one hand on Hokuto's shoulder. The other towels he put in the chair next to Hokuto's.

Hokuto’s face was easy to read then, he was confused beyond measure. His gaze went back to the video and he blushed, it seemed worse now that someone else was there, too.

Yuzuru stripped off his tie and jacket, folding them neatly and placing the tidy bundle out of the way. He slid out of his indoor slippers and similarly disposed of them. Before Hokuto had a good idea of his intentions, Yuzuru was crawling under the table and making a place for himself between Hokuto’s legs.

Leaning forward just enough to get leverage on Hokuto's thighs, Yuzuru sent a mischievous wink up to him.

“Do you have that on autoplay?”

Hokuto’s guilty flush answered for him.

Yuzuru chuckled again. “Good. Keep watching please.”

"Fushimi, I don't know about this..."

Turning serious at his tone Yuzuru murmured reassurances. "If you want me to stop, you have only to tell me, now or at any time. I won't say a word to anyone no matter your decision.”

Hokuto felt like he was caught in a dream. Was this truly happening?

“Are you really going to…?”

Yuzuru nodded matter of factly. “If you will allow me to.”

Hokuto’s eyes were already wide and there was some mix of curiosity and arousal there, and a yearning for something he had no words for. Yuzuru saw it and understood. Hokuto had given his permission.

Yuzuru started slowly, running only his index finger back and forth over the seam of Hokuto’s trousers, the familiar school uniform just starting to show a bulge.

"You were showing such restraint, keeping your hands to yourself while you watched. I wonder why?"

Hokuto bit his lower lip and kept his concentration on the screen. It was easier to answer that way.

"I rarely touch myself...my hands are always cold." He mumbled the answer but Yuzuru understood easily enough.

Honestly, Yuzuru felt like he'd been given a gift. This poor suffering boy, how had he escaped Yuzuru's attention this long? The university was small, its population mostly graduates of high schools that also trained their students to be idols. He had somehow overlooked a treasure hiding in plain sight.

"Mmm, then you are certainly overdue for some relief." He reached up and unfastened Hokuto's trousers, softly murmuring encouragement for Hokuto to lift his hips as Yuzuru tugged the pants down along with Hokuto's underwear.

There now, he had room to play. Perhaps he should have been more explicit and told Hokuto that while Yuzuru certainly intended to get the other man off, it wasn't going to be quite as straightforward as what he may have imagined.

Then again...what fun was that?

Hokuto smelled like the memory of crushed konpeito candy and steeping tea; it was old-fashioned,  charming, and naturally invited Yuzuru in for a taste. Yuzuru dipped his head to lick a path first up one thigh, then the other. He did two of these teasing passes before giving no further warning and enveloping the head of Hokuto’s cock in his mouth.

Hokuto was gratifyingly expressive and his breath let out in a surprised hiss as he tightened his body in shock.

Yuzuru ran his tongue lazily around the head, loving the way Hokuto fidgeted so early and how he could feel Hokuto’s cock expanding in his mouth as he moved up and down in a smooth, easy motion.

Looking up, Yuzuru saw Hokuto was staring down at him rather than watching the movie. He hummed around the sensitive flesh before releasing his prize.

“Hidaka-sama, be a good boy for me and watch your movie as I asked.” Yuzuru’s voice had taken on a husky edge and it snaked through Hokuto’s brain before he knew what happened.

Having Fushimi on his knees, sucking Hokuto’s cock while slightly reprimanding him and offering the promise of praise and pleasure was never something Hokuto had imagined. But he wanted it now. He nodded and obediently returned his attention to his laptop.

The scene had changed in the movie, foreplay was over.

Hokuto watched and clenched his hands at the edge of his seat, unsure if he was allowed to touch or not as Yuzuru had resumed daintily tonguing Hokuto’s flesh. If eyes could laugh then that’s what Yuzuru’s were doing.

The sound of flesh meeting flesh, wetness and suction, and moans of pleasure blended from the speakers in time with what Yuzuru was doing. Hokuto suddenly understand why Yuzuru wanted him to watch.

When he felt Yuzuru’s hand grip his base and slowly move his hand up and down with a twisting motion Hokuto’s breath caught. It was a sensation that should be familiar to him but wasn’t. He hadn’t lied to Yuzuru – he rarely pleasured himself, he didn’t like the perpetual coldness of his hands. Not being allowed to look down made his senses focus on the feeling, the sound, and what he _could_ see – all making him a bit desperate.

Yuzuru’s hand was warm and there was a strength in his hold Hokuto hadn’t expected, nor the slight calluses. It struck him that the sensation should be uncomfortable but he found himself lifting his hips seeking more.

Yuzuru was watching Hokuto carefully, ensuring he was paying attention to the video and keeping track of which spots evoked the most reaction from his target.

Smiling wickedly for the tiniest of moments, Yuzuru dipped his head again, sucking on the sensitive flesh beneath Hokuto’s erection.

Hokuto could no sooner have controlled his response than he could have pulled down the moon.

The whimper that he made would shame him later, as would his, “Fushimi! I, ah – ”

Yuzuru ignored his babbling, knowing Hokuto wasn’t nearly as close as he feared. He paid careful attention to the swollen skin he encountered, noting the texture and heat, Hokuto was definitely excited, but they had time.

Lifting back a little, Yuzuru let one hand massage the soft skin that covered Hokuto’s full sack and the other teased the sensitive spot at his glans.

What he murmured next up to Hokuto wasn’t nice, but Yuzuru wasn’t there to be nice and he was curious anyway, “Tell me Hidaka-sama, who would wish to be here rather than me? Would it be even better if Mashiro-sama was here, worshipping you as he so clearly wants to do? His mouth stretched so full and eagerly around you? Maybe you want Isara-sama to yourself, taking turns learning one another? Or do you want Hibiki-sama to push you down between his legs again and again until you master this skill? You’d be a mess by the end, so tired from all his demands but blissed out from his eventual praise, could he get you to come untouched by then…?”

Yuzuru’s voice was usually so soft and unthreatening, but now it reached a thrilling darkness that made Hokuto’s body respond and demand more. Unprepared for Yuzuru’s verbal assault, Hokuto couldn’t stop the shuddering groan when Yuzuru offered his sly fantasies and his eyes met Yuzuru’s in shocked arousal.

His mouth had dried up and he knew his cheeks were red but Hokuto only shook his head. He couldn’t admit what he wanted.

Yuzuru smiled, it would have seemed gentle in another context.

“Liar.”

The accusation was quiet and amused, but Yuzuru left it there. Still, one of them had made Hokuto’s cock twitch in reaction. Or maybe it was all of them. Hokuto hadn’t denied the possibility of a male partner before, who knew how many of their classmates ran through his dreams each night, leaving him swollen and frustrated, too uncomfortable to relieve himself when he woke.

How did Hokuto manage? Did he lay on his stomach, grinding his hips into his bed until he managed a release? Did he wait until he was in the shower and the water warmed his hands enough and the evidence could be swirled safely down the drain? Or did he make himself wait it out, leaving him achy and frustrated?

Yuzuru would be lying himself if he didn’t secretly hope Hokuto was something of a masochist and picking the third option.

Yuzuru took Hokuto fully into his mouth, not bothered by the slide to the back of his throat as he pressed all the way down. He was careful not to catch Hokuto’s sensitive flesh with his teeth. Instead he focused on drawing Hokuto’s arousal higher and soon enough he had what he wanted.

Hokuto finally couldn’t resist and he buried a hand in Yuzuru’s hair and arching his hips up in a thrust that he knew from instinct rather than skill. He felt like he was just at the edge of something amazing.

Yuzuru quickly backed Hokuto down, calming his pace and changing to small, teasing little kisses along the shaft. Once Hokuto’s eager moans had changed to disappointed whimpers, Yuzuru began again. Hokuto lost count of how many times he was taken to the edge and pulled back, he just knew it was now a confusing blend of pain and pleasure that he was trying to escape.

Hokuto didn’t know the word for what Yuzuru was doing to him, he just knew Yuzuru kept denying him the ending he needed. Hokuto was too reserved, too inexperienced, and too off balance to know how to ask for it or to attempt to force the issue. Instead he sat, desperate and helplessly hostage to Yuzuru’s whims.

When Hokuto finally managed a weak, “Please…Fushimi…please!” Yuzuru smiled to himself.

Pausing to answer, Yuzuru’s voice was hoarse but somehow no less polite in his reply, “Of course, Hidaka-sama. I live to serve.” Those words were nearly diabolical and Hokuto tried not to cry from frustration.

Taking pity on him, Yuzuru returned to his task in earnest and this time didn’t stop when Hokuto’s anxious movements increased and his groans were urging Yuzuru to move faster.

When he sensed he would be allowed to climax this time, Hokuto nearly wept anyway. He spilled into Yuzuru’s mouth with what felt like waves of pent-up release that nearly embarrassed him with their intensity, if he’d possessed more working brain cells to consider it.

Yuzuru swallowed all of it, somehow managing to daintily lick his lips before running his tongue over Hokuto’s cock in search of any errant traces. He backed off carefully, whispering a coaxing praise through the aftershocks that Hokuto had been so good for him and he had earned his reward so beautifully.

Hokuto went limp in his chair, unable to return to reality just yet, so he didn’t pay attention as Yuzuru emerged from under the table and disappeared for a few moments.

When Yuzuru returned, he pressed the cold water bottle to Hokuto’s forehead in offering. Hokuto opened his eyes and he looked up at Yuzuru dazedly. Realizing that Yuzuru had already redressed and that the drink was for him, he reached up to grasp the bottle and Yuzuru let go. He managed to open it and drank thirstily.

Reaching over, Yuzuru stopped the video which had moved on to one of the men tying the other to a St. Andrew’s Cross, knowing he needed to let Hokuto have some distance from stimulation right now. There were times and places where he might have skipped such courtesy, but Hokuto wasn’t part of that game.

He had a second water bottle and poured some of the contents on a waiting towel and offered it to Hokuto, who blushed adorably and accepted it.  He wiped his face, feeling better immediately before shifting awkwardly and shooting hesitant glances at Yuzuru. How could the other man look so composed after what had transpired? Didn’t he need to find release himself?

Yuzuru was drinking water and caught Hokuto’s shy looks, guessing the cause he set down the water and shook his head.

“No, Hidaka-sama, but that is very thoughtful of you to consider it. I’m not still here because I expect you to reciprocate. I’ll leave you in peace once you recover.”

Yuzuru smiled and it was a little evil.

“Besides, I have a date tonight. And I think he will enjoy the results more if I wait.”

Hokuto winced in sympathy for the unknown recipient of Yuzuru’s delayed gratification. He had no doubt they would have a good time, but getting even this brief sense of Yuzuru’s tastes left Hokuto quite sure that Yuzuru’s partner was in for a long night.

Suddenly realizing his pants and underwear were still around his ankles, Hokuto stood awkwardly and restored his clothing to rights. Yuzuru averted his eyes and allowed Hokuto some semblance of privacy while he worked on the small task.

He couldn’t quite look at Yuzuru yet but his pride still made him mutter, “Thank you for…whatever this was.”

Yuzuru’s chuckle was low and brief and it made Hokuto’s stomach tense in response.

“Hidaka-sama, I assure you it was my pleasure too.”

Hokuto glanced down at Yuzuru’s lap automatically and Yuzuru laughed more genuinely this time. He stood and closed the distance between them so he could lean down as if sharing a secret with Hokuto.

“Not quite in that sense.” He paused and a smile entered his voice as he continued. “You make wonderful expressions when you want to come, Hidaka-sama. I enjoyed watching you squirm.”

Hokuto was horribly embarrassed and his spine stiffened automatically even as he took a few steps back in protest.

Arching an eyebrow, Yuzuru let him retreat.

“That’s going to be your undoing eventually you know. I’d warn you against it if I didn’t think you’d enjoy the consequences when it finally happens.”

“What do you mean by that?” Hokuto hated to have to ask, but everything about today seemed so alien he had little point of reference.

Yuzuru stooped to gather up his cleaning supplies and took the time to gather the discarded towels, including the one he’d used to protect Hokuto’s chair before replying.

“There’s something about you that just begs someone to disturb your composure one way or another. In some sense I believe that’s why Akehoshi-sama acts out so much around you.”  Seeing Hokuto’s confusion, Yuzuru continued. “Your fan picked up on it too; in short, you’re fun to tease.”

Hokuto had no response and Yuzuru bowed his head in farewell. Hokuto was left with his thoughts again and the surreal experience of today to reflect upon.

He also lacked a ready explanation for why the delivery of hand warmers and the brief note “For your future comfort” signed by Yuzuru made his face go brilliantly red when they arrived the next day.


End file.
